destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Evarill Savic
Description Brief Summary: An odd human native on the Valujian coast, Evarill was born and whelped in Summerseve. An agile man with a penchant for mercenary work, he's always dreamed of greater things than he's had. -- -- Appearance: Tall and wiry, the young man has a gymnasts build. His motions are swift and natural, always with a slight bounce. Messily short hair covers his head like a mop, with a much neater three-day beard covering the rest of his face. -- -- Greatest Strength: Reliability. Growing up, life depended on how much of your own weight you could carry. If you couldn't fish or hunt or farm, food wouldn't come easily. If you couldn't chop wood, you went cold in the winter. It imbued him with a sense of getting a job done, the closeness encouraging him to build bonds to those he's close to. He doesn't shirk from his share of work, and won't leave a friend behind. -- -- Greatest Weakness: Naivety. Evarill isn't worldly smart, having lived in a small corner of the world for all of his life. He's never experienced the intrigues of nobility, the two-faced merchants of a city, the lies of a military recruiter. He knows the trustworthiness of knowing your neighbors, of knowing they've got your back as long as you've got theirs. -- -- Distinguishing Features: Scarring across the left corner of his face, the result of a scuffle in the wilderness. Piercing blue eyes, often the first thing one notices about him. -- -- Details: With a Navissian sailor for a father and a Valujian Elf for a mother, Evarill was already slightly odd. When he was born, he took his fathers last name, a distinctly human one, but was named in an Elven manner for his first. Summerseve was a boring place, even moreso with alcohol outlawed. He grew up with a passion for adventure novels, which quickly became the incentive for him to work. Finish his chores, his mom would read him a chapter from a book, until he learned to read himself and was given the books as a reward. Bright, but not particularly interested in an education, he was fascinated with the idea of an adventure, of his fathers stories of the ocean, of all the lands he'd heard of. Fascinating races, old ruins and dungeons, monsters to slay. He was convinced he'd leave as soon as he was old enough to go off on some quest like all the heroes in the books. Come twenty, he was working for 'Price' as a glorified debt-collector. Not that life was bad, reality had tempered him. Rowdy as a teen, but not malicious. He'd get into a fight and apologize at the end, he'd get competitive in hunts, far more emotional than most that lived in the hamlet. Still, despite not achieving greatness, he learned how to handle himself. Often seen carrying twin swords and a longbow on his back, it was well-accepted that Evarill was one of the people to turn to for problems. Wolves tormenting the sheep? He'd be out with his bow. A bandit or two on the road? He'd take care of them. An unofficial problem solver, though hardly unique across the world, it was wasn't enough for him. Now, with this letter from the Count... Perhaps that adventure was just late in the forming. -- -- -- Spells/Abilities [https://destinyofthefated.wikia.com/wiki/Specialist_Class Specialist] - Meditation - Sprint - Stealth - Combat Kick - Sentry [Duelist] - Poise & Balance - Special Strike - Medium Armor Mastery - Dueling Mastery - Dueling Charge - Desperate Throw [Cunning] - Lockpicking Rank II - Animal Tracking - Humanoid Tracking [Finesse] - Artful Dodge - Feigned Strike [Marksmanship] - Inventory Homecooked Meal Consumable - 4 Portions 40 Florins - Uncommon Rarity Adds +5 to initiative for the duration of one battle; one portion is consumed when used; this effect does not stack -- -- Recurve Bow (Requires 8 DEX) (Requires equipped arrows) 1.5H Archery Weapon - Left/Right Hand 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +0 Damage (8 Range) {An attack and a movement action can't be made on the same turn.} -- -- Skinning Knife .5H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip No Value - 1 Itemslot - Junk Rarity +0 Damage Deals slashing damage. -- -- Health Potion Consumable - 2 Flasks 3 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +10 HP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- -- Stamina Potion Consumable - 2 Flasks 3 Florins - Common Rarity Restores -10 FP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- -- Water Consumable - 4 Flasks 8 Florins - Common Rarity Provides water enough for one person for one day; one portion is consumed when used. -- -- Bread Consumable - 4 Portions 8 Florins - Common Rarity Provides food enough for one person for one day; one portion is consumed when used. -- -- Torch Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 9 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to provide vision in the dark up to 3 range in all directions or to ignite a flammable object. Deals fire damage. -- -- Iron Dagger (Requires 8 STR/DEX) .5H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 100 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +3 Damage Adds Advantage against Undead Enemies Deals slashing damage.